Pearl (Poker)
Pearl is the seven-year-old adoptive daughter of Ruby and a major character in ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials''. She quickly befriends Mario and co. throughout their stay in the Underworld, and cheers them on as they collect the Mystic Stones in the Underworld Trials. Appearance Pearl resembles a small girl. She has pale gray skin, as well as pink eyes and mouth. Like other Underworlders, Pearl has crystalized hair, being red just like her mother's. Pearl's attire consists of a full-body pale red dress with white frills. Rare shots of her show that she also wears dark-red leggings under her dress. She also has a pink gem at the center of her dress, similar to Peach, and wears brown shoes with purple socks. Personality Pearl is kindhearted and innocent, being very sweet and gentle towards others. She is also very friendly, as shown when she becomes fast friends with Mario and co. Like her mother, Pearl is also very generous, as she doesn't mind letting Mario and his friends sleep in her room. She has a very playful side to her personality, as she enjoys playing tea party with her friends and games on her mother's computer. Thanks to her mother's teachings she has been raised to never forget her manners, and is generally warm to be around. Pearl can get emotional at times however, and can sometimes be scared. This is shown when Mario reports to Ruby that one of the worlds of the Underworld Trials has been destroyed. Pearl is also prone to crying when she gets hurt, sad, or scared, which her mother is often needed to calm her down. On the flipside, she can also get overly-excited at times, often jumping in place in anticipation for a big event or an award. Relationships Ruby TBA Mario TBA Luigi TBA Peach TBA Yoshi TBA Wario TBA Bowser TBA Obsidia TBA Appearances Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Pearl makes her debut in ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials''. She is first seen eavesdropping on her mother talking with Mario. She then appears and asks who Ruby is talking to. Mario is then introduced to Pearl, and when it is decided Mario will be sleeping with Pearl in her room, she is overjoyed and becomes fast friends with the plumber. Throughout the game she can be seen cheering on Mario and co. as they collect more Mystic Stones from the Underworld Trials. She can also be seen interacting with the other characters, such as watching TV with Wario or getting a ride around the Underworld by Yoshi. At the end of the game, when Mario and co. have enough Mystic Stones to leave the Underworld, Pearl is saddened that she may never see them again. Just as they are about to leave for the Mushroom Kingdom however, Obsidia comes along and enters the portal herself to take over the kingdom, and brings Pearl with her to take "what's rightfully hers". She is trapped in a crystal, where she remains throughout the final battle. Mario and co. manage to defeat Obsidia, rescue Pearl, and return to the Underworld. Here, Ruby reveals that Pearl was actually Obsidia's daughter, and she found her as an infant shortly after her imprisonment and raised her as her own. Pearl then says that she wants Ruby to be her real mother. At the end of the game, she and the other characters take a group photo. Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Pearl makes her first playable appearance in ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit'' as a featherweight character, where she has among the highest acceleration and handling stats in the roster, but her top speed and weight stats drop to the lowest levels. Her special item is the Mystic Stone, which she shares with Ruby, Belle, Brooke, Brittany, and Sarina. Under normal circumstances, Pearl is an unlockable character, and is available by earning a three-star rank on all cups in the 50cc engine class, including the 8 Cup. However, if one has a save file of Super Mario and the Underworld Trials on their Nintendo Switch, Pearl becomes a starting driver. Mario Kart: Speedway Rush! Pearl makes her second playable appearance in Mario Kart: Speedway Rush!, once again as in the feather class. As with Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit, she is automatically unlocked if one has a save file of Super Mario and the Underworld Trials saved on their Nintendo Switch. Otherwise, she can be unlocked by racing 1000 races total. Her partner is Ruby. The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz Pearl makes a reappearance in The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. The game takes place on her seventh birthday, and she is anxiously awaiting her party. However, Ruby calls in the Rescue Squad so that they can help her invite the royal families of the neighboring Kingdoms to the party. Throughout the game, she is seen playing around the Underworld, much like the first game. In addition, throughout the game the player can use Coins to purchase presents for Pearl, which she will receive during her party. ''Super Mario Expedition Pearl doesn't appear in ''Super Mario Expedition, but she is mentioned alongside her mother at the end of the game by L.K., Timid Guy, and Trumbone. This gets Sapphire's attention, and when the trio depart with Mario, Platinum asks why he was so curious about them, to which he answers that Ruby is his sister, proving that she and Ruby are related to them. ''Sleepover Adventures Pearl appears as a starring role in ''Sleepover Adventures, being the central character in the story and the first character players start out with. In this game, she and her friends are having a sleepover at her house, and eventually go to sleep. However, Pearl enters a dream world, the kingdom of Sala. Here, she is enlisted by Queen Mayana to help her win a three-way war against the rivaling Muna kingdom and Wart's 8-Bit Club. Throughout the game, she travels through this realm, rescuing her friends from castles and helping the Sala kingdom win the war. Super Mario Spikers Pearl appears as a playable character in Super Mario Spikers, being a Skill-type character. Her outfit in the game makes her resemble a small mage, wearing a blue robe and a large, blue hat, with light-blue underclothes and pink stripes. She also wields a blue, crystalized staff with a heart-like jewel on it, which she uses for spikes and attacking opponents. Her emblem is the same heart on her staff, and her theme is Breakbeat. Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart Pearl makes an appearance in Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart, playing a similar role to the one she had in Super Mario Excursion. She is often found getting into sticky situations in some levels, and will give Peach a Dark Heart Piece that she found when she is rescued. She is usually found in the fifth level of each world. Super Mario Excursion Pearl makes another appearance in Super Mario Excursion, as a member of the Resistance. She is often found in need of help in several Kingdoms, and she will grant the player a Power Star if she is saved. Paper Mario: Double-Sided An alternate version of Pearl appears as a minor antagonist in Paper Mario: Double-Sided during Bowser's first chapter. In this game, Bowser enters an alternate reality of the Underworld, where Ruby apparently never existed and Obsidia was able to take over the kingdom for her own villainous ends. In addition, this also means Pearl would be raised by Obsidia and not Ruby; because of this, rather than being happy and go-lucky, Pearl is the general of Obsidia's fleet, being cold, ruthless, and merciless. In this reality, she wears a dark-red dress and wields a blue staff similar to the one she has in Super Mario Spikers. Her hair is also warped in a different shape. She appears when Bowser, Mys. T, and Dr. Tetrus approach Obsidia's castle. She states that Obsidia will take no intruders, and battles Bowser and co. She is defeated rather quickly, and barely escapes into Obsidia's castle. ''Mario MHL Sliders Pearl also appears in ''Mario MHL Sliders as a Speedy-type Captain. Notably, she wears an outfit similar to the Hockey costume in Sleepover Adventures in this game. ''Super Smash Bros. Discord Pearl makes an appearance as an Assist Trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Discord. When summoned, she will pull out a wand and will entrap nearby opponents in crystals, leaving them vulnerable to be attacked. However, like most Assist Trophies, she can be defeated if opponents attack her enough. ''Roulette Rush Pearl makes a playable appearance in ''Roulette Rush, added as the character to represent Crash Co. Her dice block has the numbers 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, and 10. While she is very likely to roll lower numbers, she can roll a 10 to move along the board quite a long way. Gallery PearlPoker.png|Pearl in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Pearl Spikers.png|Pearl in Super Mario Spikers Pajamas Pearl.png|Pearl in Sleepover Adventures PearlDS.png|Pearl in Paper Mario: Double-Sided Pearl Drebbles.png|Art by . CB64 Pearl Render with Bear Chomp.png|Pearl with a Shiverian Bear Chomp, art by Pearl (Poker).png|Art by . Exal Pearl Art.png|Art by . FO Art Pearl.png|Art by . Pearl_Scy_Revamped.png|By (revamped) Secretverse Pearl.png|Sketch of Secretverse Pearl by ''Sleepover Adventures'' costumes SleepoverCostume - Boss.png|Boss SleepoverCostume - Cowgirl.png|Cowgirl SleepoverCostume - Hockey.png|Hockey SleepoverCostume - Karate.png|Karate SleepoverCostume - Pirate.png|Pirate SleepoverCostume - Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit SleepoverCostume - Witch.png|Witch Trivia *Pearl's birthday is January 15, which is one day before the birthday of . *Pearl shares her name with a character in SpongeBob SquarePants, who is also a daughter of one of the main characters. It is unknown if this was intentional or not. Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Mario Characters Category:Poker's Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord